hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loren's Recording Session
" " is the forty-third episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on August 15, 2012 and received million viewers. Overview Eddie wants to take things slow and not dive all in with Loren. Kelly arranges Loren's first session in the recording studio and Eddie gives Loren the song she entered in the contest. Osborne and Connor come up with a scheme to make Eddie think they may give the role to Tyler if Eddie is not interested. Adam is accepted to NYU and Mel may come with him in the fall. Don doesn't fire Ellie and tries to spend time with Nora. At the end Nora ends up seeing Eddie and Loren kiss. Plot Eddie and Loren are still on the couch making out. And Loren stops after a while and says she just needs a second to take her breath. Eddie asks Loren if he's going too fast and Loren says she's fine. Eddie lays on the couch and Loren gets on top of him and continue making out. Kelly apologizes for walking in on Jake and Traci traci kills eddie. Traci goes hard on Kelly and starts insulting her. Kelly then leaves and Jake tells Traci that she was being rude. Ellie and Don argue about him fire her. Ellie threatens to sue Don for sexual harassment, and Don tells her that their affair has nothing to do with his job. Ellie tells him that if he fires him, she's slap a lawyer on him. Don tells her to get out of her office. And she asks if she's fired but he doesn't respond. Traci asks Jake if Kelly is in love with her. And Jake jokes about it but Traci says she's serious. Traci then asks if he's in love with Kelly. Jake looks shocked. Elie walks out of Don's office. Nora asks her what happened, and Ellie tells her Don is being unfair. Eddie and Loren are still kissing, and Loren doesn't know where to put her hand and they share a laugh about it. Eddie asks if Loren is uncomfortable,Loren says no and she loves the fact that she's sitting next to a muscualar body like his, she then admits that she never expected to be in Eddie Duran's house, kissing him. Eddie asks, no matter what happenes, will they still be friends. Loren nods her head. Loren tells Eddie that they're filming the video. Eddie offers to help out. Eddie offers to give "Mars" to Loren and says he should record it. Jake says he only has feelings for Traci, he suggets that Traci is probably just nervous and she should let it go. Traci says she wants to. Traci asks when she was out of town, did anything happen between him and Kelly. Jake says that Kelly would never do anything to hurt her. Eddie and Loren are in the car, and Loren says the car is so cool. Phil walks into a store, and asks for french fries. Mel is there and asks Phil if he can afford real food or will he just stick to side-dishes. Mel says that he is hurting Lisa by leaving the house. Phil says he doesn't care. Mel says all Phil cares about himself.Eddie kisses Loren Eddie walks into Loren's room, Loren tells him to look through whatever. Eddie checks out Loren's playlist and compliments Loren's taste in music. Loren shows Eddie a shirt she wants to wear and Eddie says it looks fine. Eddie says when stuff gets crazy, she has her own choice. Loren smiles and kisses him. Osbourne calls in Connor. (expand) When Eddie and Loren get to Jake's office Kelly trys to get Loren to wear this short black dress or a mini top with a vest and some skinny jeans. Loren says she dosen't want to wear those outfits because they aren't really her style and Eddie backs her up. But Kelly still tries to convince her to wear one of the outfits. Loren gives in to the mini top, vest and skinny jeans and leaves to try it on. Kelly tells Eddie thats she just want whats best for Loren, and that they have to show some latitude for her. Eddie says he understands but he just want Kelly to ask Loren what she thinks about things before she decides on it. Kelly says she will and that she is Loren's manager and she asks Eddie what he is to Loren and he just smiles. When Loren comes back in Eddie says Wow and Kelly says she looks good. Then Kelly goes over to Loren and take off her vest. And Eddie smiles more. Then he see the way the other to guys in the room are looking at her so he takes her hand and they leave for the studio. When they get to the studio Eddie plays guitar while Loren sings and the other guys record them. When Loren is done singing Kelly goes in the room and said she did did great then walks by the door and Eddie takes her hand and says she was amazing and kisses her. After they are done kissing Kelly tellsthe guys to stop recording. Eddie walks Loren into her house and says they should make a duet together because they both never did that before. Loren agrees saying thays another thing they have in common. Eddie says he has to leave and will see her later and peck her on the lips then walks to the door and open it. Loren tells him to wait because she wants a real good bye kiss, and they make out in the doorway. Nora walks up to the door about to go in but she stops when she see Loren and Eddie making out and just stands there in shock. Cast Gallery Loren Eddie ep 43.png Eddie Loren ep 43.png leddie1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes